Wizards in Stitches
by Secret-Universe
Summary: After turning Tails aciddentally into a fox pumpkin, both Knuckles and Sonic must head into town to find him before the spell wears off. Sonic Halloween story.
1. Banned from the Dance

We first see a small quiet neighborhood, as orange and red leaves decorate the sky due to one special night: Halloween night.

Far from this neighborhood however, are a dark forest and a pathway leading into it... right up to a large mansion in cobwebs. Lightning crackles here and there as we zoom into a window with broken glass and watch as puffs of white smoke pops out for a brief moment.

_**POOF!**_

"No, Green!" a voice said and more white smoke pops up.

_**POOF!**_

The voice growled in annoyance as it shouted, "No! **GREEN!** Come on, dude!"

Inside the mansion, we see the voices belongs to a blue hedgehog with green eyes, peach-colored muzzle and arms, white gloves, red shoes with a golden buckle, a black pointed hat and a small black cape. He is Sonic, and right now, boy is he ticked.

Sonic sighs as he sprinkles in the cauldron more of his powder and as before...

_**POOF!**_

"NO, **NO, **_**NO!**_" Sonic began hopping up and down having a tantrum, "GREEN! I WANT **GREEN!**"

"Sonic, what's going on in here?" An echidna entered the room to see the commotion. He had red fur, long dreadlocks, purple eyes, tan muzzle, red shoes with LEGO symbols, white gloves with spikes on them, a moon mark on his chest and he wore a green wizard hat with a matching green cape. This is Knuckles the Echidna.

"I'm trying to bring up a green powder-poof." Sonic explained, much ticked, "But it keeps coming out white."

"That's simple, isn't it?' Knuckles reached for something as Sonic panicked, "Wait, you don't know what you're…!"

"…Just to prevent white power-poofs." Knuckles poured in the ingredient.

"KNUCKLES, NO!"

_**POOF!**_

After the black smoke disappeared, both of them looked surprised as they had ashes on their faces from the poof. "Or black," said the echidna.

Sonic scowled, "You always mess everything up on purpose, admit it!"

"Will you just relax?" Knuckles then held up his hand, "I'll have you zipped up good as new…"

"No, no, no!" Sonic waved his hands in protest, "Your spells are worse then your-!"

Too late as Knuckles had already zapped the hedgehog into… a tiny blue bird with a tiny wizard hat and cape. Sonic looked dumbfounded.

"…Whoops."

"Why you…" Sonic flew up and grabbed another can of powder, shaking it into the pot.

_**POOF!**_

This time, green smoke disappeared and Knuckles was revealed to now be… a small red frog with a tiny green wizard hat and cape. "See, Sonic? At least you got the green powder poof this time! Rib bit!" He then realized what happened, "Oh you did not turn me into a frog, you rotten-!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Both of you!" A voice yelled from a young orange fox with blue eyes, white gloves, two tails, red shoes, white muzzle and chest, and he had a red wizard hat with a matching red cape. Angrily, he zapped two punching gloves over Knuckles and Sonic, but the red echidna/frog quickly zapped Sonic into a teapot so that when he and Sonic got bonked on the head, the hedgehog smashed into a million pieces.

Knuckles rolled over laughing hard, "You just killed our brother, you just killed our horrible little brother, Miles."

The fox, Miles 'Tails' Prower, walked in un-amused, "Would you just stop it already? I'm not the slow kind like you two noobs; I can always bring him back, even if I didn't want to!" He zapped the place where Sonic had been standing and Sonic appeared but with a leg in his mouth, and he couldn't balance.

Knuckles held back a few chuckles, "That's Sonic, always putting that foot in his mouth."

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Tails zapped Sonic again, turning him back to normal, and then Tails zapped Knuckles from a frog into an echidna again.

"That's much better." Knuckles said in relief.

"That's only matter of opinion." Tails said, still frowning, "Now will you two please stop? I was…" But then a scroll appeared in midair.

"Oh look, something from the Witch and Wizard's counter-place." Sonic grabbed for it, "I'll read it!"

"No, I'll read it, you've read the last one!" Knuckles grabbed for it too, only to get him and Sonic caught in a fight with a dust cloud over them and fists flying everywhere.

"_**ENOUGH!!!" **_roared the fox as he zapped his brothers and sent them screaming and flying high to the ceiling where they got stuck.

"Why are the little ones always so powerful?" Knuckles asked himself.

"I get to read it…" Tails opened the scroll and after looking it over, he scowled, "You rotten, excuses for wicked wizards!"

"Sarcasm alert." Sonic smirked.

"Get down here!" Tails ordered. Sonic and Knuckles fell from the ceiling screaming until they stopped in midair, facing each other.

"I think we did something wrong." Knuckles guessed.

"Oh bravo!" Sonic snapped sarcastically, "The last horse finally crosses the finish line."

"Listen to this! Listen to what you have done!" Tails began to read the scroll aloud, "_Due to inexcusable behavior at last year's 'Wizard and Witch Halloween Dance', one Knuckles wizard and one Sonic wizard…_"

"Hey isn't that us?" Knuckles asked the alarmed hedgehog.

"Uh-oh," squeaked Sonic.

"I said silence!" Tails continued to read the scroll, "_Whose manners were…embarrassing…_" Suddenly, as Tails said every next word, Sonic and Knuckles began to shrink in alarm to them, "_Humiliating… vile… revolting… and…_"

"Wait, I wanna end my life in 2012!" Knuckles cried in a high voice, he and Sonic now the size of mice.

"…_Are here by uninvited to this year's event!_" Tails finished.

"Oh is that all, that's not so bad." Sonic grinned. He didn't like the dance much anyways.

But Tails read more on the scroll, "_And the Miles Prower wizard is also banned as punishment for failing to control his imbecilic relatives!_" He said this very sourly.

Sonic sweat-dropped, "Okay, that's spooky."

"Get over here, you two!" Tails grabbed the mice-sized wizards bringing them close to his face, "Look at what you two have done!" Tails said, almost sadly, "The Wizard and Witch's Halloween Dance is the romance theme this year and Witch Cosmo said she would go with me this time instead of Wizard Charmy! Now every wizard and witch in the universe is going to be there except us…We've been banned!" He walked off, crying as Sonic and Knuckles returned to normal size.

"How humiliating…" Tails sobbed, in a corner.

Sonic pouted, "Ah who cares. Witch Amy is always there, giving me the creeps and it's a crappy party anyways."

"Boy, come on." Knuckles said, trying to make things better, "There must be something else we can do this Halloween night, more fun and exciting." He then suggested, "We could always go to an expensive hotel."

"Hey yeah and then call down for 'broom' service!" Sonic said and he and Knuckles laughed at the joke but not Tails.

"Or maybe we should head down to town on our Extreme Gears, and do a little Trick-or-Treating!" Knuckles added.

"WHAT?!" Tails finally stepped in but not happy, "Trick-or-Treat? Are you guys mad? We aren't supposed to expose ourselves as wizards, people claim us as the Sonic Heroes, remember?" But of course, they ignored the fox.

Sonic smirked, "We could zap them a bunch of pumpkin pies…" Knuckles cut him short a minute, "Uh Sonic, isn't that only for Thanksgiving?"

"Mind your own beeswax." Sonic then smiled, "Besides, who said we were _eating_ them? These pies are for _throwing!_" He and Knuckles laughed again.

Tails had enough, "OUT, GET OUT!"

Sonic and Knuckles were risen into the air and they floated outside on the front porch, falling to the ground hard.

"And get this cauldron out of here, while you're at it!" Tails called as the black pot came out and fell over top of Sonic and Knuckles, trapping them inside.

"_Well, this seems to be a fine jelly-fish…_"But then something splashed underneath the cauldron and now we hear Knuckles and Sonic speaking in bubbly voices. The echidna chuckled sheepishly, "_Whoops, maybe I shouldn't have said that._"

"_You'd think?!_" Sonic snapped, grumbling, "_Now shut up and get your fin out of my eye, thank you very much!_"


	2. From Fox Wizard to Pumpkin Wizard

A little while later, Tails sat in a small rocking chair, pouting angrily. How dare his brothers humiliate him so much that they had to ban? And even worse, he was missing his date with Witch Cosmo.

On the other hand, Sonic was upset too but for a different reason. If Tails wasn't going to allow him and Knuckles to have fun their own way, then he was going to mix things up with a little twist. He was right now busy stirring ingredients into his cauldron, while reading out of his spells book. Knuckles walked up too, only he had more a curious look then an upset one.

"Sonic, what are you doing now?"

"_Sonic, what are you doing now?_" the blue hedgehog mocked him before he answered bitterly, "What do you think? I'm cooking up pumpkin pies! Who cares what the little bitter two-tailed genius says? We're heading down into that neighborhood and throw pies in children's faces." He smirked, about to add his last touch, "Now there's a trick that's a real treat."

Knuckles shook his head, "You know, Tails isn't really going to like this."

"Hey, it's like it's going to hurt anybody." Sonic dumped in his final ingredient…

_**POOF!**_

The cauldron bubbled until a shot of lightening bounced around them and headed straight for their house, actually aiming right for Tails!

However, the fox was too deep in angry thoughts to notice the upcoming danger, "I didn't even want brothers. I was better as an only child." The lightening struck him… and he was revealed as a pumpkin with two tails and his wizard hat. Still this went unnoticed by the bitter Tails, "I was happy. A good little boy that was well behaved… then _they_," he meant Knuckles and Sonic, "had to show up! Darn it, my life sucks!"

The hedgehog and echidna just stared in silent shock. They didn't mean for this to happen, not even Sonic. All he wanted to do was make his pies and this happens!

"Good going, Sonic!" the crimson wizard hissed, "You turned Miles into a Jack' lantern!"

"It's not like he's going to notice!" hissed back the blue wizard.

Tails rocked too hard and was about to fall off…

Knuckles stared blankly, "Nope, he's about to notice."

"WHAT- AHH!" Tails suddenly rolled off, bouncing along the path past his brothers, "What's happened? I can't feel my legs! Or my arms! Guys, help me!" He kept screaming as he disappeared out of sight. The two just stared dumbfounded.

"…I'm probably screwed for this," gulped the hedgehog. Tails was going to give him a beating after this.

"I've never seen him this helpless either," Knuckles added, "Falling off from the rocking chair our Mom gave to us…"

"Rolling down that hill…"

"Bouncing off rocks…"

"And now he's screaming for help…"

They just kept silent…but then fell to the ground laughing really hard. "Oh this is just too good!" Sonic cracked in laughter.

"All the power's gone out of his hands!" Knuckles chuckled, rolling on his back.

"And now, he doesn't have any hands!" the hedgehog continued laughing.

The echidna pounded a fist in the ground, "We're free! We'd do anything we want to!"

Sonic wiped a few tears from laughing so hard, "And we can go trick-or-treating and there' nothing Miles can do to stop us!"

Knuckles tried catching his breath, "Unless the spell wears off…"

They kept laughing until it completely stopped at the sudden thought. "Spells can wear off?" Sonic said in a small voice.

Knuckles rubbed his hands nervously, "Oh boy, Tails will be angry if we don't try and help him…"

"And if he gets his powers back…" Sonic paused. Both of them had the same answer in mind and they knew they weren't going to like it.

"**TO THE EXTREME GEARS!**"

* * *

Meanwhile in front of a little house, Tails the fox (rather fox pumpkin) was thinking how to get back at his idiotic brothers. He felt they were behind all this and he didn't like it one bit.

"No, I wouldn't kill them; people would get upset if I killed their favorite characters." Tails then smirked, "I'd put them in the fireplace, turn them into gas logs and then…" he leapt in the air screaming, "_**BURN THEM FOR THE NEXT 100 YEARS!**_"

Then a teenage boy, Chris Thorndyke, walked out of the same house with a bag of garbage, as he was saying to someone inside, "No I don't have my costume on, Mom. What's the difference, I told you no one ever comes to parties I give!" He then muttered sourly, "I'm not even popular, why does she want me to have this party and prove it?"

As he walked past Tails, the fox/pumpkin tipped over causing the boy to trip over him.

"Hey, would you watch your step, small people have rights too!" Tails snapped.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see…" Chris then paused, "Oh great. This party's got me so stressed out, now I'm hearing voices." Tails yelped in alarm as Chris was coming towards him in anger, "I NEVER WANT TO HEAR THE WORD HALLOWEEN AGAIN!" With that, he kicked the fox/pumpkin.

"Hey, stupid Sora-recolor!" Tails went flying, "You just kicked me!"

The boy blinked, "Did it just talk…? Wow!" He knelt down to the pumpkin, unknowing it was actually a wizard fox, "It must be that brand new talking Jack' lanterns!"

"No I'm not!" Tails tried to scare him off, "Boo, scram! A little personal space!"

"Cool, first time I heard one talk like this," he picked up Tails, "This thing is going to make me popular!"

"Hey, put me down this minute!" the fox ward tried to struggle but due to his new form he couldn't, "I'm warning you, I bite buddy! Now put me down!"

Chris just ran inside the house with him, "Hey, Mom! Where's my costume? There's a party to put on!"

"NO, NO, NO!" Tails then scowled, "Sonic the Hedgehog. Knuckles the Echidna. I'll get you both for this! HELP!"


End file.
